


Unsent Emails

by Venomed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kid Tim Drake, Letters, Pre-Robin, Sad, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Tim tries to send an email at least once a week to his parents.





	Unsent Emails

**To** : Jack Drake 

 **Subject** : First Trip 

Dad! I saw you on the news! You and mom looked great! Next time, can I come with you on one of your trips? I know you said that 5 is too young, but  _still_. 

 

 **To** : Janet Drake 

 **Subject** : Groceries 

I don't mean to bother you, Mom, but you forgot to pay the grocery bill this month. It's fine though! If you're unable to, you don't have to send any. 

Sorry, have fun in Brazil with Dad. 

 

 

 **To** : Mrs. Mac 

 **Subject** : Visits 

I apologize that Mom and Dad had to let you go, now that they think I'm old enough to stay by myself (I know you disagree). If you'd allow me, I'd love to visit every now and then. 

 

 

 **To** : Jack Drake 

 **Subject** : Birthday 

Thanks Dad, for the camera! I love it! It's a month later than it should be, is the shipping that slow in Egypt? I hope you make it back in time for when school starts. Middle school seems weird. 

 

 **To** : Janet Drake 

 **Cc** : Jack Drake 

 **Subject** : Inquiries 

Are you doing fine in Haiti? 


End file.
